Certain valve applications may require the mating of metallic sealing surfaces between a valve plug and a valve seat. For example, the mating of an elastomeric sealing surface to a metallic sealing surface, or to another elastomeric sealing surface, may not be suitable for valve applications that experience high temperatures and/or flames, such as may be experienced in a thermal valve.
Current metal-to-metal seals implement a knife edge and disc type geometry in relation to the valve plug and the valve seat. This geometry often demonstrates a minimal sealing surface area that requires extensive polishing to provide an adequate metal-to-metal seal between the valve plug and the valve seat. This geometry is also susceptible to leakage due to scarring of the minimal sealing surface area.